


Abso-fraggin'-lutely

by nenya_kanadka



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey Sinclair/John Sheridan, history, handjob. I claim absolutely no socially redeeming value for this one. Entry for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abso-fraggin'-lutely

_Mars, ten years ago_

 

Slick and wet, Sheridan's abs clenched under Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled at the half-moan the blond man made as he licked wide stripes over his muscular belly. 

"Goddamnit, Jeff." Sheridan tried to grab his shoulders, but Jeff shifted up on his elbows and kept out of his way. "Suck me already." 

"Nuh-uh. Nothing doing." He grinned evilly, and traced his forefinger around Sheridan's belly button. He'd been told his voice got people hard, so he used it to his best advantage. He dropped it a few tones and added a bit of gravel. "Just lie back and enjoy it, Sheridan." 

"Fuck. Fu-uck." Sheridan thunked his head back on the practice mat and dug his fingernails into his palms. He was rock-hard inside his shorts, the tip of his penis pushing up past the waistband. 

Jeff chuckled. "Regretting letting me get on top?" 

"You pounced me." Sheridan shifted his hips, pouting. Tempting him. 

"That I did. You looked too damn delicious walking out of the shower like that, all wet." He had, too. "I could see your cock through your trunks, the way they were plastered to your skin. Were you touching yourself in the shower?"

"Fuck." That voice. Christ. "I was just getting ready for a swim." 

"Uh-huh." Jeff swiped his tongue lower on Sheridan's belly. "I'd like to see you swim naked, Johnny." He pushed his fingers under the wet elastic of Sheridan's waistband and tugged it lower on his hips. "I'd want to see all of you. Displayed for me." 

Sheridan's mouth was open, drawing ragged breaths, and Jeff wanted those lips around his cock so bad. But first, this. He traced the waistband around the sides of the other man's waist, and Sheridan lifted his hips for him. He tugged the trunks down over Sheridan's ass, and then slowly peeled them down in front, exposing his hard-on. Sheridan's cock twitched as the cool air hit him. 

Jeff didn't even pull the trunks all the way off; it was more debauched this way. He dragged them halfway down Sheridan's thighs and leaned down to lick a stripe up his cock. Sheridan's hips bucked. 

"I want you at my mercy," Jeff said, looking up at Sheridan from between his legs. "I want to bend you over a bench and fuck you till you come so hard you see stars." 

"Just do it, Sinclair." Sheridan grit his teeth. 

Jeff laughed deep in his chest. "You want me to suck you off? Or you want me to fuck you?" 

Sheridan arched his hips into the air with a wordless moan of need. Jeff wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock and started to stroke him lazily, not nearly enough contact to satisfy him. 

"You're too pretty not to play with for a while," Jeff said, running one hand up and down Sheridan's shaft and trailing the fingertips of his other hand around his balls. "Especially after the way you teased me all through that damned political dinner last night."

"Who, me?" Sheridan gave an impish smile. It had dimples in it, for God's sake. The effect was slightly ruined by the way his voice cracked on the last word. 

"Yeah, you." He growled. "That Centauri food, whatever it was, that didn't _have_ to be finger food. You didn't _have_ to lick your fingers afterwards. You didn't _have_ to suck your drink out of the bottle like you wished it was a cock. Hell, you didn't have to drink out of a bottle in the first place."

"I like my beer." Sheridan grinned. He rolled his hips. "Did I make you hard, Sinclair?"

Jeff squeezed him suddenly, roughly. "Yeah, you made me hard. You made me so hard I went and jerked off in the head during that last speech." 

Sheridan's hips came off the mat. "Didn't want the little old ladies to see you with a tent in your pants?" 

"Behave yourself, Johnny." 

"Don't call me that." 

Jeff thumbed Sheridan's cockhead. "Why not? It make you feel young? Out of control? Not so big and in charge now, are you, Johnny Sheridan?" 

"Fuck you, Sinclair," Sheridan panted. 

"I always wondered about you," Jeff said. He resumed stroking him lightly. "All that swagger. Used to daydream about having you on your knees in front of me, sucking me off. God, you have such a mouth on you." 

Sheridan bucked into his hand. He snorted. "You were always such a pain in the ass." 

Jeff grinned and moved his hand off Sheridan's cock and back to his stomach. "Thought you wanted me to touch you. Say please."

Sheridan's half-laugh ended in a groan. "Fuck. Please, Jeff--" 

Jeff rose up over him, stroking him in short sharp bursts. "You want my mouth on you? You want me deep inside you? Hmm?" His eyes were dark. He watched Sheridan's face. "You want me fucking you hard and fast, sweat running down your back, your cock so hard in my hand that it hurts?" 

"God, Jeff, please." Sheridan rocked his hips, humping Jeff's hand. "Fuck, that's hot." 

Jeff ground his own hips against Sheridan's leg. "What you get for parading around like that." He was panting, racing Sheridan for his orgasm. "I should have thrown you over the table, in front of the generals, in front of the Centauri ambassador. I should have fucked your brains out right there. Would you--would you have liked that?"

Sheridan thrust into Jeff's hand, almost on the edge. "Woulda scandalized--generals. Don't think--Centauri'd've--cared. But you shoulda. Or at least--took me with you--when you went to jerk off." 

"Yeah, well." He rubbed himself faster against Sheridan's hip. "Next time I will." 

"The way you look right now--" Sheridan groaned, "I believe it." He bucked his hips as Jeff twisted his palm over the head of his cock. "Your fucking hands, Jeff, I want to see you touch yourself--" 

"Oh Christ." Jeff rocked hard against him and came messily in his own gym pants. A long wordless groan from Sheridan kept him from collapsing long enough to watch the orgasm take the other man, the hot, white cum shooting out over his hand and Sheridan's belly. 

They lay there panting, Jeff's head on Sheridan's stomach. After some time Sheridan stirred, settling his hand on Jeff's head and running his fingers through the short brush cut. 

"So you want to fuck me?" he said, a hint of challenge in his voice. "Or was that all just talk?" 

"I," said Jeff, getting his arms up under him so he could loom over Sheridan properly again, "am going to take a shower. Then I am going to get dressed, and get in my flyer, and go back to my hotel. And then," he grinned, "I'm going to ride your ass for the rest of the night. Fine by you?" 

Sheridan grinned. "Abso-fraggin-lutely."


End file.
